AUTOTRAICION
by Pequenia.Dhampir
Summary: todo lo que hacia, lo hacia por el. Porque no importaba si esto se llevaba una parte de ella... valia la pena siempre que el fuera feliz


**AUTOTRAICION**

Era tonto lo que estaba a punto de hacer y era completamente consciente de eso. Pero no me importaba, la idiotez que estaba a punto de cometer y que venia planeando hace ya un tiempo era lo que lo iba a hacer feliz. De algún modo, extraño y bizarro, _yo lo iba a hacer feliz._ Tome aire, reforzándome física y mentalmente para lo que venia. Mire a la luna, completamente llena, y luego a su reflejo en el río. Mi propia imagen apareció también y pude ver como el brillo rosado de la perla contrastaba con la luz plateada que inundaba a la noche. Esboce una sonrisa triste, la dualidad de mis sentimientos me confundía pero yo ya estaba decidida. Iba a hacerlo. Por _el._

De repente las imágenes de la ultima batalla me inundaron, como recordándome (y porque no, animándome) el porque de mi decisión.

_FLASH BACK_

Naraku tenía la perla casi en su totalidad, a excepción del fragmento de Kohaku y de los dos que Kouga tenia en sus piernas. Estábamos todos muy lastimados pero incluso eso no impedía que continuáramos con la lucha. Miroku estaba a punto de desfallecer por todo el veneno que había ingerido de las abejas de Naraku y su agujero poco a poco se iba agrandando. El brazo que Sango usaba para lanzar su boomerang de huesos estaba quebrado, lo que la obligaba a usar el izquierdo disminuyendo su precisión y fuerza. Kirara se mantenía firme a su lado, gruñendo y tratando de defender a su ama, a la espera de alguna señal para alejarla del peligro. Pero ella también estaba bastante mal herida, uno de sus colmillos había sido quebrado y tenia un corte bastante largo a su costado por el que perdía sangre, provocando que su pelaje blanco nieve se tiñera de un rojo escarlata. Por mi parte yo tenía algunos cortes en mis piernas que hacían que me tambaleara pero todavía podía permanecer en pie. Trataba de mantener el arco tensado, aguardando el momento correcto para atacar pero el corte en mi mano dificultaba bastante la tarea. E Inuyasha... el estaba frente a todos nosotros protegiéndonos, formando un especia de escudo con su cuerpo y espada, tratando de que los ataques no llegaran a nosotros. Solo tenía puesto su pantalón porque su camisa roja la tenía Kikio.

La mire de reojo, Inuyasha había evitado que la lastimaran pero por protegerla a ella mucho de los ataques los había recibido el... o algunos de nosotros. Entrecerré mis ojos, ¿Cómo podía ser que después de todo lo que le hizo, todo lo que nos hizo pasar y las innumerables traiciones todavía la protegiera? Un sentimiento de envidia comenzó a crecer en mí. Cada vez que se trataba de ella el salía corriendo, buscándola desesperadamente sin importarle el resto del mundo, olvidándose de nosotros... olvidándose de mi. Pero si era yo, la cosa cambiaba drásticamente. A mi no tenia reparos en decirme lo tonta que era, tardaba días en irme a buscar a mi época y siempre era yo la que terminaba pidiendo perdón por algo que ni siquiera era mi culpa. No importara cuanto me esforzara por protegerlos, siempre me regañaba por ser un estorbo. En cambio, cada vez que ella se había asociado a Naraku para perjudicarnos el la perdonaba silenciosamente y nunca le mencionaba nada por miedo a lastimarla. ¿Pero como iba a lastimarla si esa mujer ya no tenia sentimientos? Le faltaba un corazón que la hiciera sentir algo... un corazón y un alma. Alma que tenía yo. Una carcajada maligna me saco bruscamente de mis pensamientos, obligándome a concentrarme nuevamente en la batalla.

— Maldito... — Mascullo Inuyasha, claramente enfadado. Comenzaba a preocuparme seriamente por el. Tenía los ojos rojos y las marcas púrpuras, aunque aun débiles, empezaban a aparecer en su rostro. Si su parte youkai salía, mas allá de que lograse destruir a Naraku, no iba a tener miramientos en destruirnos a nosotros también y con el cansancio haciendo mella en nuestros cuerpos, no era algo que le fuera a costar mucho

— Inuyasha— Le llamo la sacerdotisa de barro. Giro su rostro lo suficiente para mirarla pero su cuerpo se mantuvo a la defensiva, listo para atacar si era necesario— Relájate...— ¿Es que esta mujer era idiota o que? ¿Cómo le decía que se relaje cuando estábamos a punto de morir? Pero aun así Inuyasha le sonrió. Eso calo hondo en mi pecho, provocando que comenzara a sangrar internamente también. No importaba si sobrevivía o no a esta pelea porque iba a morir de cualquier manera. El comportamiento de Inuyasha y esa aura de culpabilidad que lo rodeaba últimamente me indicaban que ya había tomado una decisión... y que yo no era parte de ella.

— Deberías escucharla, Inuyasha— Le dijo la cosa en la que había decidido tomar forma ese ser que alguna vez se llamo Onigumo— Cuando se esta apunto de morir es mejor hacerlo relajado

— El que debería tomar ese consejo entonces debería ser vos— Nunca me alegre tanto de ver aparecer a Sesshoumaru. Lo vi salir de entre el bosque a paso lento, como midiendo la necesidad de su presencia ahí. El no tenía muchas deudas que saldar con Naraku pero se le enfrentaba cada vez que podía y yo le agradecía mentalmente esa ayuda.

— Nadie te necesita aquí— Le escupió Inuyasha

— No es lo que parece... — Le respondió secamente mientras observaba a su alrededor chequeando todo el daño causado. Sus ojos se posaron finalmente en mí, manteniendo contacto visual durante unos segundos. Inuyasha gruño y yo voltee a verlo. Estaba enfadado pero no sabia si era por la situación o por la presencia de Sesshoumaru

— No importa cuanta gente venga, no podrán detenerme— Alardeo Naraku mientras le lanzaba un golpe con uno de sus tentáculos al medio hermano de mi hanyou favorito. Este lo esquivo con rapidez y desenfundo a esa funesta espada que había nacido de uno de los colmillos de las extensiones de la cosa a la que le estábamos haciendo frente.

Me pregunte cual era la verdadera razón de su presencia y entonces, me di cuenta. Kagura. Ella le había pedido su libertad a Sesshoumaru hace un tiempo y yo había podido ver las miradas que se lanzaban entre ellos. Eran cortas pero iban cargadas de sentimientos. Los ojos de el, fríos por naturaleza, cobraban un calor obvios para cualquiera cada vez que la miraba y los de ella, inexpresivos por la practica, se dulcificaban.

— ¡Silencio!— La furia de Inuyasha iba creciendo pero su aura ya no era tan oscura como antes

— Estas hablando demasiado, ¿no te parece? Deberías prestar mas atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor— Con una ligereza que nunca antes le había visto traspaso a Inuyasha con sus tentáculos y nos alcanzo a Kikio y a mi, enredándonos y elevándonos en el aire, haciendo que perdiera mi arco en el proceso.

— ¡Kikio!— La desesperación en su voz era palpable. Y me dolía. Ella no era la única en peligro, yo también estaba arriesgando mi vida con la diferencia que yo lo hacia por el. Todo por el... _siempre _por el.

— ¿La elegís a ella?— Pregunto nuestro captor con una sonrisa socarrona y sin darle tiempo a responder lanzo el cuerpo hecho de barro contra el. Inuyasha se apresuro a tomarla entre sus brazos para evitar que se golpee y en cuanto estuvo a salvo, envuelta en ese abrazo protector, la atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo, escondiendo su cara en el pelo de ella. Pronto, el dolor que me causaba ver eso fue reemplazado por uno físico provocado por la fuerte presión que provocaba el férreo encierro al que estaba sometida. Grite con todas mis fuerzas pero la falta de aire me obligo a silenciarme. Pude ver como Sesshoumaru trato de cortar el tentáculo que me sostenía con su espada y la desesperación de Sango al lanzar su boomerang pero fue en vano. Ambos fueron devueltos a sus dueños. Sesshoumaru logro apenas evitar el ataque y Kirara, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, aparto de un empujón a su dueña y recibió parte del ataque de Sesshoumaru. La gatita chillo de dolor por el profundo corte en su pierna y se vio obligada a caer al suelo. Sango se recostó junto a ella y comenzó a acariciarla, susurrándole tiernas palabras de aliento. Todo el mundo estaba siendo consolado y eso en cierta medida me tranquilizaba. Si era yo la única que sufría no importaba mucho, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme.

— Suéltala— Pude escuchar como Sesshoumaru le demandaba al hibrido de ojos azul oscuro. Inuyasha no decía nada y tenia miedo de abrir los ojos para ver que había sucedido con el. Miedo de ver que estaba muerto o peor... que había huido llevándose a Kikio con el y me había dejado a mi atrás, sola.

— ¿Estas interviniendo por ella? Que tierno, nunca pensé en ustedes dos como una pareja pero sin duda alguna se ven muy lindos juntos ¿No te parece, INU?

— ¡Te ha dicho que la sueltes!— Escuchar su voz me relajo. Pero el agarre se torno mas duro y empecé a sentir como mis huesos crujían. Si esto seguía así iba a terminar con todos ellos rotos

— Me temo que vos ya elegiste a quien salvar y...— Aplico más presión y me sentí desfallecer. Apreté mis dientes y eché la cabeza hacia tras buscando un lugar feliz. Un calor comenzó a inundarme y mis músculos se relajaron durante un segundo y se tensaron en el siguiente— ¿Qué diablos?— Mis ojos estaban cerrados y no podía ver pero puedo jurar que su cara reflejaba asombro y miedo. Para ser sincera yo también tenia miedo porque no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando conmigo. Inmediatamente Naraku me soltó pero ya era demasiado tarde. Abrí mis ojos y con una fuerza que no se de donde saque me pare. Mire mis manos y estas resplandecían con distintos colores que parecían bailar entre si. Empezaban con un rosa pálido, seguido por celestes, púrpuras e incluso destellos amarillos. Fije mi mirada en el ser que tenia enfrente, deseando que por una vez se quedara en su lugar y acabar de una vez por todas con todo esto. El suelo se abrió y centenares de plantas y ramas comenzaron a surgir, atrapando a Naraku, amarrándose con fiereza a su cuerpo e inmovilizándolo. Avance hacia el, a paso lento pero sin quitar mis ojos de los de el. La perla comenzó a brillar, pura y blanca marcando el cuello del monstruo que la tenia con un color rojo. Grito de dolor, la joya lo estaba quemando y el no podía hacer nada contra eso. Empezó a sacudirse violentamente pero nuevas plantas surgieron amarrándolo y las que tenia a su alrededor se afianzaron con mas fuerza. Le toque el rostro con mi mano derecha, dejándole una marca con mi sangre

— Has lastimado a mucha gente— Comencé diciéndole— Mataste y mutilaste para lograr tus objetivos, manipulaste corazones y cuerpos y en el proceso mataste tu alma. Me gustaría poder mostrarte compasión pero trato a las personas del mismo modo en el que ellas tratan a otros y la compasión no esta entre tus cualidades. Lo siento— Me abrace a el y le transmití todo ese calor que llevaba internamente. Pude sentir como una paz y tranquilidad comenzaba a llenarlo y me devolvió el abrazo. No era consciente de nada mas en ese momento y me concentre en el. El cansancio comenzó a afectarme pero me mantuve firme, tenia que terminar con todo de una buena vez y no iba a haber una oportunidad mejor que esta. El cuerpo de Naraku comenzó a evaporarse y yo caí hacia al frente, incapaz de sostenerme por mi misma. Antes de tocar el suelo unas fuertes manos me tomaron por la cintura y me dieron la vuelta. Lo último que pude ver antes de desmayarme fueron dos ojos dorados... los de Sesshoumaru.

Desperté en la aldea. Era de noche y tenia un paño mojado sobre mi cabeza, señal de que había levantado fiebre. No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente y no me importaba realmente. Habíamos vencido a Naraku y podíamos finalmente vivir en paz. El agujero de Miroku estaba ahora cerrado y el y Sango iban a poder, finalmente, comenzar una familia juntos. Sentí un peso en mi cuello, el de la Shikon no Tama. La tome entre mis manos, estaba incompleta pero esa era la única manera que Kohaku tenía de seguir con vida y Kouga necesitaba proteger lo poco que quedaba de su manada y a sus futuros cachorros, esos que Ayame estaba esperando. Salí de la cabaña y mire hacia el bosque, las serpientes caza-almas revoloteaban inquietas sobre los árboles y no hacia falta que fuera a ver lo que estaba pasando. Sabia que ella y el estaban juntos y no necesitaba daño extra. Mis ojos comenzaron a arder y las lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar con salir, pero logre contenerme. Mire en dirección al pozo pero esa era una salida cobarde y ya estaba cansada de ser así. Entre otra vez a la cabaña, con una idea fija en mi mente. No importaba si yo no era feliz, pero por lo menos el tenia que serlo

_END FLASH BACK_

Me recosté contra la rama de un árbol. Mire por última vez al cielo, grabando en mi memoria el fulgor de las estrellas que no podía ver en mi época. Tome la perla entre mis manos y la lleve a mi pecho, acunándola. Dado que era un "momento especial" había decidido arreglarme para la ocasión. Me había puesto un vestido gris plata, del mismo color que los cabellos de aquel a quien amaba, de un solo hombro y que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Tenía unas sandalias abiertas sin taco de color violeta claro y una cinta en mi pelo a modo de banda atada con un moño del mismo color. Me había maquillado usando rimel y un gloss rosa claro con brillos en los labios. Me di la vuelta y cree un campo a mí alrededor para no ser detectada. Pase muy cerca del Goshimboku, el lugar que mas amaba en este mundo porque era el que me unía a Inuyasha... y donde ahora el y Kikio se encontraban todas las noches. Mire hacia el lugar pero obvie la escena de amor y los gemidos que se escuchaban. Me concentre en el árbol, imponente y poderoso, magnifico y hermoso. Le sonreí, como despidiéndome de el y en respuesta meció sus ramas hacia mi, a pesar de que el viento soplaba en la dirección opuesta. El hanyou se percato de esto y se separo de los labios de su "novia", mirando en mi dirección. Frene mi marcha para poder verle por una ultima vez.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Le pregunto el cadáver, tomando su cara entre sus manos y obligándolo a mirarla

— No, nada... — Pude ver la confusión en su rostro, pero pronto se disipo al recibir el beso de su amante. Volví a avanzar, dirigiéndome a la aldea. Pase por la cabaña donde Sango y Miroku vivían ahora y corrí la cortina que hacia de puerta. No entre pero me quede en el marco. Sango dormía mirando hacia su marido y Miroku dormía a pata suelta, con los brazos estirados hacia los costados, atrapando a la castaña bajo uno de estos. Salí de ahí, dejándoles mis silenciosos deseos de felicidad. Ahora fui hacia lo de Kaede, quien dormía junto con Shippo y Kirara. La anciana estaba en el futón que yo le había traído desde mi época y la gatita junto con el kitsune dormían arropados en una esquina. Entre para dejarles una última caricia y un último beso en la frente a cada uno. Mira a Kaede y le susurre un "gracias". Era mucho lo que le debía y desde que había llegado se había portado como una abuela para mí. Volví a avanzar, esta vez hacia mi destino final. La casa que me habían construido los aldeanos e incluso Miroku e Inuyasha, aunque este ultimo había ayudado a regañadientes, se había terminado por convertir en el santuario de la perla. Deje a esta sobre su altar y tome un cuchillo, realice un corte en mi mano izquierda y bañe a la joya con el líquido. Había escuchado una vez que yo poseía los cuatro distintos tipos de almas que habían formado a la perla y dado que a esta solo le faltaban unos fragmentos iba a usar parte de mi alma para completarla. Con lo que me quedara de fuerzas, iba a desear que Kikio volviera a la vida. No importaba si me estaba saboteando a mi misma, o si me estaba rindiendo. Nunca tuve oportunidad, desde un principio fue siempre ella. Todo lo que el hacia era por y para ella, nunca fui competencia para ella. Siempre tuve las de perder.

La perla brillo y expulse las almas necesarias de mi cuerpo. El brillo se intensifico cegándome y luego de un instante lo vi, la perla estaba completa. Me costaba respirar y podía sentir como viejas heridas comenzaban a abrirse en mi cuerpo.

— Deseo...— comencé a decir con dificultad, mirando fijamente a la esfera de luz que tenia enfrente— que Kikio vuelva a la vida

— Sabes que si eso pasa, irremediablemente, tu morirás ¿verdad?— Una dulce voz apareció y pude ver como una hermosa mujer la acompañaba. Era Midoriko, la creadora de la perla

— Lo se— Le respondí— y no tengo ninguna duda

— Esta bien, pero seguirás siendo la guardiana de la perla. Ese es el costo de cualquier deseo— No entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir pero asentí. De repente me encontré rodeada de una luz blanca, no sabia donde estaba y tampoco podía sentir nada. Ni miedo, ni temor, ni alegría ni felicidad, absolutamente... nada.

— Estas dentro de la perla, — Me aclaro la misma voz— acabas de ocupar mi lugar. Para poder cuidar de esta como se debe se te acaba de despojar de todos tus sentimientos

— ¿En serio?— Pregunte mas por decir algo que por cualquier cosa. Por que como ella había dicho, no tenia ninguna clase de sentimientos

— Si... Gracias— Me dijo de repente

— ¿Por qué?— Le dije

— Por liberarme, es hora de mi descanso eterno

— ¿Eso que significa? ¿Qué yo no voy a tener nunca paz?

— No... Hasta que alguien tome tu lugar

— ¿Y que si...?— Pero no pude terminar la frase porque ella se había ido. Me senté, en medio de la nada en la que estaba y tome mis piernas entre mis brazos. No estaba aburrida ni cansada, nada. Era nada una y otra vez

— Aome... — La voz de Inuyasha me llego de alguna parte

— ¿Inuyasha? — Pero no me respondió. Entonces lo comprendí. Estaba dentro de la perla pero eso no impedía que escuchara todo lo que pasara a mí alrededor. Porque al ceder parte de mi espíritu yo me había convertido en parte de la perla. Era guardiana de mi misma, en cierta manera

— ¿Aome? ¿Estas acá? — No me moleste en contestarle esta vez, no iba a escucharme de cualquier manera y terminaría por marcharse

— Tal vez este en la aldea— Ahora era Kikio la que hablaba

— No... Su esencia termina acá

— En el bosque entonces

— Venimos de ahí, Kikio. No esta ahí— Su voz cambio, mezclándose con el enfado y la preocupación. Pero no importaba cuanto me buscara porque jamás me encontraría. Me había ido sin alejarme e iba a pasar el resto de mi vida junto a el y a ella. Sintiéndolo sin sentir nada y escuchándolo sin verle. Lo había olvidado sin removerle de mi mente... o de mi pecho.


End file.
